Mine For The Summer
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: The wildcats all have summer jobs at Lava Springs courtesy of the Evans. But will there be any summer romances? Maybe between Kelsi and Ryan. You'll have to read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Mine For The Summer**

**Check out for updates**

'Cause you were mine for the summer  
Now we know it's nearly over  
Feels like snow in September  
But I always will remember  
You were my summer love  
You always will be my summer love

**Chapter 1**

School was out for the summer. And this summer there was one thing Ryan Evans, to relax yeah. But the main thing he wanted was to hang out with Kelsi Nelson. Maybe have it turn into something more. Since Twinkle Town in their Junior Year something had started to grow a feeling and now the feeling was strong. But of course he wanted to make sure Kelsi was up for first and as he walked towards her locker conveniently next to his sisters he could do just that.

But as he wandered down the hall and though the students eager to start summer. He saw the composer up the hall with Martha and Taylor has he got closer he could just hear there conversation.

"What are you planning to do this summer Kels?" asked Martha

"Grow, write music, grown," laughed Kelsi

The trio continued down the hall and after grabbing Troy and Gabriella at Gabriella's locker headed past Kelsi's were she stopped and so did Ryan.

"Hey," he said leaning on the locker next to her

"Hey," she replied

"So in between growing, music and growing do you think there's space to hang out with me?" asked Ryan

"What?" asked Kelsi

"I heard you talking to Martha and Taylor a few minutes I was wondering if there was space in you busy scheduled to hang out with me during the summer?" asked Ryan

Before Kelsi could answer Sharpay called her over.

"I have a summer job for you, at our country club. Our rehearsal pianist is evidently moving," said Sharpay before she turned to her locker

"Or hiding," muttered Kelsi to Ryan

Ryan let out a laugh but stopped when his sister turned and glared

"What," she asked

"Sounds great," said Kelsi before moving back to her locker.

Sharpay stood at her locker staring into the mirror.  
"So?" asked Ryan

"Looks like I'm working for you this summer," sighed Kelsi

"If we can, can we hang out?" asked Ryan  
"Why are you so adamant about it?" asked Kelsi  
"Because I want to get to know you outside of school with no interruptions from my sister," explained Ryan

"With your sister calling you at every interval?" asked Kelsi

"Nah it's time to be my own person and I'd like you to part of it," said Ryan

"I'd like that," smiled Kelsi

"Good so I'll text you," said Ryan

"If you had my number," said Kelsi grabbing a pen

"I might need that," said Ryan

Kelsi grabbed a slip of paper from her locker and wrote her number down before passing Ryan a piece of paper and a pen.

"So I know who's calling me. I don't pick the phone up to an unknown number," she said

Ryan smiled and jotted down his number. They quickly exchanged pieces of paper before Sharpay called Ryan away.

As he and Sharpay walked down the hall his phone buzzed.

What happened to being your own person.

Kelsi

I'm working on it

Ryan

Thus began the start of a very happy summer and an a journey that would never be forgotten.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	2. Chapter 2

**Mine For The Summer**

**Check out for updates**

'Cause you were mine for the summer  
Now we know it's nearly over  
Feels like snow in September  
But I always will remember  
You were my summer love  
You always will be my summer love

**Chapter 2**

It had been a week since Ryan had asked Kelsi to hang out. And it had been six days since she first started working at Lava Springs.

The only thing she had said to him since getting there. "Hey Evans nice shorts,"

This was after the wildcats had entered though the staff gate and Sharpay had purposely throw herself in the pool to get Troy Bolton's attention.

Since then Ryan had only seen Kelsi running around to different areas of the club to play.

Now on this Thursday morning as he crossed the lobby he was beginning to feel dejected. When he noticed a certain brunette crossing the car park on her way to start work. She was of course going towards the staff entrance. So Ryan quickly dashed out and fell into step besides her. Sensing someone next to her Kelsi looked up and jumped.

"Cr gosh Ryan you scared me," she exclaimed

"You can curse if you want to," smiled Ryan

"I wasn't going to," smiled Kelsi

"So wanna hang out after your shift?" asked Ryan

"I'll be in the music room," smiled Kelsi as they got to the staff door.

"I'll be there," smiled Ryan leaning to peck Kelsi's cheek before walking off.

"What just happened," thought Kelsi as she went into the building a small smile gracing her face.

For the two four o'clock took a long time to come. But when it both found themselves anticipating what would happen.

Kelsi made her way to the music room with sweaty palms and butterflies in her stomach much the same as Ryan who she could see walking just up ahead of her.

Oh he looked so cute, that black top really clung to him and showed of the muscles that all that dancing produced and the blue jeans clung nicely to his butt and legs. Of course he had his trademark item on a hat this time a straw hat. As his arms swung next to him Kelsi could see the wide leather wristband that Ryan always wore over his watch. And she could hear the clinking of his metal dog tags.

Kelsi reached a hand up to feel for her hat she was wearing a white hat paired with a multi coloured tank top and white three quarter pants.

Taking some deep breaths and wiping her hands on her pants Kelsi entered the music room and was greeted by Ryan's easy going grin that made her relax. Why was she nervous again. Oh yeah she really liked Ryan.

"Hey," smiled Ryan standing up to hug her.

"Hey," replies Kelsi

"Oh mi gosh," thought Kelsi "He's going to hug me," she squealed in her head

Ryan brought Kelsi into his arms to give her a quick hug and she melted into them with a sigh.

"Did she just sigh," thought Ryan "Could she feel the same," he mused in his head

"Did he hear me sigh?" thought Kelsi "Oh why, oh why did I have to sigh," she rambled in her head as she pulled out of Ryan's embrace.

"So let's hang out," said Ryan

Kelsi nodded.

Twenty minutes later undue nervousness aside Kelsi and Ryan were tinkering around on the piano making one of Kelsi's compositions from good to great.

"Didn't know you played piano," said Kelsi

"Yeah I've been teaching myself for a couple years," smiled Ryan fiddling with a piece of paper.

"You dance, sing, act compose, choreograph, play piano. Is there anything else you can?" asked Kelsi

"I play guitar, baseball and make origami," said Ryan "For you m'lady," he added as he presented her with a paper daffodil.

"Thank," smiled Kelsi tucking it into the piano stand.

After tinkering around on the piano for another twenty minutes Ryan and Kelsi have a finished song, lyrics and all.

Ryan takes a deep breath. "Kelsi I have a motivate for wanting to hang out with you," he confessed

"Do tell," responded Kelsi

"I really like you Kels," he whispered

Kelsi's mouth drops open.

"I really like you too," she confessed in a whisper.

"Really?" asked Ryan "Cuz I thought you were with Jason,"

"He helped me shoot the basket last year but I've never dated him" she explained "If I actually confessed I thought you might be gay," Kelsi added in a giggle.

"I've had comments like that a lot of people think I am. My dad even asked me once but no I am straight and I like you," he said

There's silence for a few minutes.

"Would you of ever confessed?" asked Ryan "If I hadn't," he added

"Probably not I'm not very forward about these things," sighed Kelsi

"So do you wanna give this a go?" asked Ryan

"What?" asked Kelsi

"Us?" asked Ryan

"I'd really like that," smiled Kelsi "Just to be clear," she added "I've never done this. You know dated someone, had a boyfriend, dates or been kissed,"

"I've kissed a couple girls I've never had a girlfriend but I know what they do in the movies and I know how I'd want to be treated," said Ryan

"So," said Kelsi

"So Kelsi Nelson will you be my girlfriend and honour me by saying yes to our first date?" asked Ryan

"I'd love to," grinned Kelsi "Too both," she added

"That's great," grinned Ryan leaning in.

Kelsi took in a deep breath and leant in also her hands shaking. Ryan pulled back and took her hands in his.

"Don't over think it, don't be nervous. Just go with it," he whispered

Kelsi nodded.

Ryan leaned in again as did Kelsi.

Their lips brushed against each other before moulding together and the sound of clicking heels snapped them out of it.

"Sharpay," whispered Ryan

Kelsi stood up and grabbed their papers together before they left out of the door that lead outside seconds before Sharpay entered the room.

"Hmm could of sworn Kelsi was in here," mused Sharpay as she wandered round looking for Gabriella and Troy's duet. Unsuccessful in her search she left the room not noticing the breeze from the slightly open door.

"So Mr Evans our first date," mused Kelsi

"Here," said Ryan

"Here?" asked Kelsi "I have to start work again at 5," she said

"I know, I know," said Ryan "It's only 4 we have 45 minutes," he reassured her

"Okay lead the way," smiled Kelsi

"We're having a picnic on the golf course. I okayed it with Mr Fulton so you wouldn't get a strike against your job," Ryan explained

"Thanks," smiled Kelsi

"So shall we?" asked Ryan offering Kelsi his arm

"We shall," smiled Kelsi as she slipped her arm though his.

The view on the golf course was truly magnificent. Red rocks rose up all above them and they could see the club from where they were.

Ryan had the picnic blanket situated by little lake in the middle of the golf course and it held a delicious spread.

"Hey Ryan," said Kelsi

"Yeah," smiled Ryan looking up from his chicken drumstick

"You might now this how do I go about asking Fulton if I can have a room here for a week?" asked Kelsi

"All junior staff who work here can have there own room unless they can get to and from there own home. Unless they'd rather stay in the resort to save money of fuel and stuff. Why'd you ask?" explained Ryan

"Mum and dad sprung on me that they going away next week, for the week. And I don't feel comfortable staying on my own," said Kelsi

"I'll speak to Fulton for you," smiled Ryan

"Thanks," smiled Kelsi

"Speaking of Fulton we'd better get you back for you job," said Ryan standing to start packing the picnic away.

"This as been really lovely," smiled Kelsi

"So does that mean you'll go out with me again?" asked Ryan

"Well I've already agreed to be your girlfriend I'm pretty stuck now," laughed Kelsi "But I'd love to," she smiled as she stood to help Ryan.

Moments later they were walking back across the golf course hand in hand with the picnic basket swinging from Ryan's other hand.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	3. Chapter 3

**Mine For The Summer**

**Check out for updates**

'Cause you were mine for the summer  
Now we know it's nearly over  
Feels like snow in September  
But I always will remember  
You were my summer love  
You always will be my summer love

**Chapter 3**

"Oh no where has it gone," panicked Kelsi as she shuffled papers around on the music stand.

Troy and Gabriella's duet You Are Music In Me had disappeared and no matter how many times she reshuffled the papers it won't appear.

"I leave the room for a minute," she muttered

Groaning she sunk her head into her hands and her elbows onto the piano keys. Outside a blond haired boy was watching his distressed girlfriend though the window.

Quietly he snuck into the room and sat next to her.

"What's up?" he asked

Kelsi jumped in the air and would have fallen of the piano stool had Ryan not caught her in time.

"You Are The Music In Me has disappeared. I left for room for a minute," she groaned

Ryan took her into his side. "You off the clock aren't you?" he asked

"Yeah," said Kelsi resting her head on his shoulder, her hand reaching up to play with his dog tags.

Ryan smiled as he heard his dog tags clink together Kelsi loved fiddling with them. Maybe he would give them to her but not yet.

"Well then I think you need to pack your papers and go and have a nice relaxing bath in your room," suggested Ryan

"Put I," protested Kelsi knowing she had no argument.

"I could get you booked into the spa," said Ryan

"Is that one of the perks of being your girlfriend?" she asked

"Yeah," smiled Ryan "So which one bath or spa?" he asked

"Bath," smiled Kelsi "Bath and a good book,"

"So you have no argument?" asked Ryan

"Only that the lyrics aren't right on All For One. They don't fit," she sighed

"How about you have your bath and I will take these to my room and have a look," suggested Ryan

"My room, I don't want anymore music to disappear and I have a feeling I know who took the duet," said Kelsi

"My sister," sighed Ryan

Kelsi nodded.

"Ok new plan. You take yourself and your music to your room and wait for me. I will go see where Sharpay is and then if she's not in her room. I'll go see if I can find the music," said Ryan

Kelsi nodded and gathered together the rest of her papers.

"So I'll see you in a bit," said Ryan as he leant down to kiss Kelsi goodbye.

"Yeah," smiled Kelsi as she stood up to go

"I'll get it back," said Ryan as he left the room.

"I have no doubts," called Kelsi as she too exited the room and headed towards her own.

Ryan had be terrific in talking to Fulton about Kelsi having a room at the club while her parents were away and he had delivered. A double room with an ensuite with a Jacuzzi bath and power shower. There was even a TV in the bathroom as well as a plasma in the suite. There was even a mini kitchen area to make coffee in the morning and Ryan had room service deliver two full breakfast every morning and promptly at 9 both them and him would arrive. He often had lunch and dinner in the dinning room with his parents, sister and whoever they had invited to join them.

But on the rare occasions Kelsi wasn't working during lunch or dinner. She had Ryan had room service in either of their rooms, or picnic on the golf course, or Ryan would take her into town.

But time was running out, soon the week would be over and Kelsi would go home. And neither of them wanted that to happen. Especially after they had watched a movie in Kelsi room one night and promptly fallen asleep together. They had both woke up the next morning refreshed. But then the next night stayed in their own rooms, apart, and not slept as well. So from then on Ryan would go down to Kelsi's room every night and stay.

Kelsi was thinking about asking her parents him she could stay at Lava Springs for the rest of the summer. She had arguments to counteract anything defence her parents might but up. It'll get me ready for college next year, help her gain more independence.

Ryan had reappeared with Kelsi's song in hand and sent Kelsi to have a bath while he look at All for One. Half an hour later she was out of the bathroom dried and dressed.

"So how'd you get into baseball?" asked Kelsi "And how good are you?" she asked

"Dad put me into little league when I was younger. Little league, World series, Newport, Rhode island. Champions," said Ryan

"I guess that's good?" asked Kelsi

"Yeah," smiled Ryan

"Gosh I so don't want to go home," groaned Kelsi "I love it here,"

"Ask your parents then," said Ryan

"I'm gunna. I have arguments as well," she said

"Let's here them," smiled Ryan

"It'll get me ready for college next year ok so having my laundry done, meals made and nothing having to pay anything isn't exactly college but not living with my parents is. And it helps me gain more independent being away from home," said Kelsi

"Good. How about you super hot boyfriend also stays here," chuckled Ryan

"Yeah I'd think that would be and against point," giggled Kelsi "Besides if I tell them they'll then want to meet you and is a week to soon to do the whole meet the parents things?" asked Kelsi

"Whatever we are ready for is right for us. It's different more everyone," said Ryan "I mean look at Troy and Gabriella their parents meet both they started dating. Mum and never meet any of Sharpay's boyfriends cuz there like her fashion there one minute and out of style the next," explained Ryan

"As she ever had a serious boyfriend?" asked Kelsi

"One a dancer called Jared but it lasted about 3 months. She really liked him. But he had to go away to dance in NYC and long distance didn't work. Mum and dad did actually meet him," mused Ryan

"I don't think I'm ready to meet you parents," said Kelsi

"That's fine," said Ryan

"What about you?" asked Kelsi

"Well I can't meet them since there not home. But when ever your ready to tell them is fine with me," smiled Ryan

"Ok give it a couple more weeks," smiled Kelsi

"You wanna go for a walk?" asked Ryan

"Where?" asked Kelsi

"Along the green," suggested Ryan

"Were going to get caught eventually," said Kelsi as they leave her suite and head towards the green.

"Do mind if everyone finds out?" asked Ryan

"I'm not ashamed of you but I wanna be just us for a little while," said Kelsi cuddling into Ryan as they walk.

"I completely understand," said Ryan

"Plus Troy and Chad are very protective over me. And your not exactly everyone's favourite well your sister isn't and somehow you also fall into that category," explained Kelsi

"It doesn't bother me I mean I already know practically everyone thinks of me as Sharpay's poodle," shrugged Ryan

"Hey I don't think that," said Kelsi

"I know Kels," smiled Ryan

They walk around for half an hour talking about anything and everything.

"I need to get back to get ready," sighed Kelsi  
"What's up?" asked Ryan

"I just don't want to go back. I like it out here with you it's so peaceful and calm," sighed Kelsi

"Nicer at night with all the stars," said Ryan

Kelsi looks at him, her eyes filled with wonder and a hint of a pleading look.

"See you at 10?" asked Ryan

Kelsi nodded eagerly and was about to turn to head into her room when Ryan stopped her and gave her a look.

"No kiss goodbye?" he asked

Kelsi giggled and meet Ryan half way as there lips moulded together.

Half an hour later Kelsi was playing a slow piano piece in the dinning room while The Evans sat at the table in front of her. Ryan opposite. So she played pieces she didn't know to well so she had to stare at the music instead of Ryan. But as her thoughts drifted to the boy in front of her, her fingers changed to compositions she could play in her sleep.

Three hours later and the Evans had just left the dining room. It was 9 and Kelsi had just an hour to get ready for star gazing with Ryan.

Quickly heading to her room she had a quick shower and then browsed her limited wardrobe.

She quickly picked out black and white converse, black skinny jeans, black floaty thin cardigan and a grey tank top that read where words fail music speaks.

Five to 10 she thought as she looked at her phone. She better head out. She texted Ryan and then slipped the phone in her jeans pocket and stepped into the hall slipping her key card into her pocket as well.

On my way

Kels

As she headed towards the hill on the golf course were she was meeting Ryan her phone buzzed. She pulled it out. Mum, read the caller ID. No better time than to say she wanted to finish her summer permanently at Lava Springs with her boyfriend just leaving at the latter.

15 minutes later Ryan was worried it was 10.10. Kelsi wasn't usually this late, had she fallen asleep, got caught up in music. He headed back into the club to go look for her. There was a crash of thunder from up above and the skies opened realising a torrent of water. He had escaped it just in time. But 10 minutes later when Kelsi was answering her door or mobile Ryan was worried. She wouldn't have gone out in this would she?

Shaking his head he turned, grabbed a jacket from his room in case he went back outside and headed back the way he come and headed towards the music room to see if his missing girlfriend was in there.

5 minutes later revealed she was not. He groaned and sat on the piano.

"Kels where are you," he muttered glancing out the window.

It was then he noticed something and he stood up to go look out of the window. Someone was outside in this weather. And as the person got closer he realized it was Kelsi.

He opened the door and rushed to meet her.

"Kels I'm being looking for you everywhere," said Ryan

"Cold," whispered Kelsi her teeth chattering while her whole body shivered.

Ryan whipped of his jacket and placed it round her before guiding her back to his room and straight into the bathroom.

"I neeeed c c clothes for my rrrom Ryan," stuttered Kelsi

"Go get them but then you come back here," said Ryan

Kelsi slipped her phone out of her pocket and chucked it on the table before heading for her room and some clean clothes. Or at least clean dry underwear because she was going to steal Ryan's clothes to sleep in.

Half and hour later Kelsi was dried and dressed, snuggled in bed with Ryan in his t-shirts and boxers and sipping a hot chocolate he had made her.

"What made you go out in that Kels?" asked Ryan

"Well I was on my way to meet you and my mother phoned. So we started talking about her holiday and how I was doing. I mentioned I wanted to stay here until the end of summer. And we basically had a huge argument which got bigger when I accidentally mentioned you and I was walking round trying to end the conversation. We were arguing so much I didn't notice the rain until I hung up. By that time I was already soaked to the bone so I turned and headed back here," explained Kelsi

"So your parents know," said Ryan

"My mum does whether she tells dad or not is a different story," yawned Kelsi

"I think it's time for someone to go to sleep," chuckled Ryan

Kelsi nodded, placed her empty mug on the bedside table and snuggled into Ryan as he flipped the light switch off.

The next morning Kelsi woke first despite the fact her face was snuggled into Ryan's chest. She groaned and stretched before looking at the clock on bedside table. 7.45am. She had to be in the dinning room in half an hour. She needed to go and get ready. As quietly and gently as she could she slipped out of bed. And borrowed a pair of Ryan's sweat pants so she could go to his room. He wasn't getting this t-shirts or boxers back or the white button down top that hanging on his wardrobe door. Well he would get it back, maybe, she was just borrowing it as well as his dog tags and leather bracelet.

She quickly headed to her room, showered and changed pairing Ryan's top with black leggings, and a brown belt. She placed a black tank top under the button down and undid the first couple of buttons. With light brown leather sandals on her feet, a white hat on her head, Ryan's leather bracelet on her wrist covered her sliver watch and his dog tags hanging round her neck but tucked under her tank top, she had placed a bronze necklace over the top with a big circle pendant hanging from it that covered up the tags. She was ready for work.

She went to clock in, in the kitchen and snagged a piece of toast from Zeke having had some water in her room. With minutes until she was due to start work she went into the dinning room and settled down to play for the next hour. Ryan wouldn't be coming in for breakfast she hoped. Of course that wasn't the case and minutes after she had arrived, he had arrived with his mother.

He glanced over at her and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw she had his leather bracelet, dogs tags and white button down shirt. He knew she probably did but he loved those pieces of jewellery. He actually quiet liked Kelsi wearing his things. He knew he'd probably never get back the clothes she slept in the night before if wasn't bothered but he wanted his tags and leather bracelet back at some point.

So tucking into his pancakes, he conversed with his mother and stole glances at his girlfriend. Tonight she could sleep in his clothes and they could watch a film, maybe if she wanted to. Man he was loving the relationship. He knew it was a first for Kelsi and she knew it wasn't a first for him. He knew she wasn't bothered by that. He knew these last few weeks were the start of something very special.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	4. Chapter 4

**Mine For The Summer**

**Check out for updates**

'Cause you were mine for the summer  
Now we know it's nearly over  
Feels like snow in September  
But I always will remember  
You were my summer love  
You always will be my summer love

**Chapter 4**

Kelsi groaned it was the two days after she had walked around in the rain and now she had a really bad cold. Her head was throbbing, her body ached, her throat was on fire, her nose was stuffed up and she couldn't stop coughing. Worst of all she had forbidden Ryan to see her as she lay snuggled up in bed. Fulton had ordered not to leave her room until she was better. And Ryan bless him had room service deliver soup and fruit at every meal time.

But now despite what she had said earlier she wanted to cuddle up to Ryan. It was there last day together before her parents forced her to come and stay back at home. And if she had to go home ill she would come back to Lava Springs for a least a week. A week without Ryan that just wasn't doable well it probably was but she didn't want to think about a week without Ryan.

Hey

Kels

Hey

How you feeling?

Ryan

Can you come give me a cuddle

Kels

Thought I was banned

Ryan

Please

Kels

I'll be there in a min

Ryan

Kelsi heaved herself out of bed to unlock the door so Ryan could just walk in.

Minutes later Ryan slips though the door and locks it behind him.

"Hey you have just saved me," sighed Ryan walking over to her and toeing of his shoes.

"What from?" asked Kelsi

"Old family friends with their daughter and ex girlfriend" said Ryan with a shudder as he slipped into bed next to Kelsi and pulled her close.

"Their daughter was your ex girlfriend? asked Kelsi pulling back

"Yeah," said Ryan

"And she's here?" asked Kelsi a slight quiver in her voice

"I don't want her. I want you," said Ryan

"What's her name?" asked Kelsi

"Sasha Wilson," said Ryan

"Point her out to me when I'm out of this room," said Kelsi

"Ok," said Ryan

"I just want to put a name to the face. And know who she is when she talks to you," said Kelsi a yawn slips out at the end.

"Ok time for bed I think," said Ryan

"No," murmured Kelsi snuggling against Ryan

"I think you are," said Ryan stroking her hair

Minutes later Kelsi is asleep. Ryan slips out of bed to turn off the light and minutes he too is asleep. But only in a light sleep so if Kelsi needs him in the night then he can be there for him.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	5. Chapter 5

**Mine For The Summer**

**Check out for updates**

'Cause you were mine for the summer  
Now we know it's nearly over  
Feels like snow in September  
But I always will remember  
You were my summer love  
You always will be my summer love

Challenge for you all where did I get the inspiration for this story. By that I mean where did the title come from.

**Chapter 5**

The sun light streamed onto the patio. Kelsi was once again in Ryan's white button up but this time she had a short sleeved on and it was tucked into her beige shorts covered in peach and pale orange flowers. She had the brown belt back around her waist and brown leather flip flop sandals on her feet. Her hair was pulled stuffed into and sticking to of a beige cap.

Gabriella was sat on her lifeguard tower. She had just come back from her lunch and as she observed the pool, she watched the people on the patio. Kelsi was playing beautiful soft music. She gazed across the patio. Gabriella followed her eye line across the patio and it rested on Ryan Evans. Oh dear. Kelsi had a crush on Ryan Evans. He would break her heart under the orders of his sister. Because Kelsi wrote good songs for her and Troy and if Sharpay found out You Are The Music in me. Then she would get Ryan to woo Kelsi to get it. And Kelsi would end up hurt.

But Ryan was gazing across at Kelsi. Maybe there was already a plan in motion and he was wondering how to execute it.

Gabriella would have to warn Kelsi before it could happen.

A few hours later. Gabriella was on her way home and Kelsi was heading to the dinning room for to play her soft music once more.

Ryan was just ahead up and round the corner when Gabriella called Kelsi's name.

"Kels," she called

Ryan stayed round the corner.

"Hey Gabs I need to get to the dinning room," said Kelsi

"I know. I just wanted to talk to you about something," said Gabriella

"Ok," said Kelsi

"I noticed you staring at Ryan at lunch time. And I just think he follows his sister. So if she knew you liked Ryan she could use it against to steal songs," said Gabriella

"Gabriella I'm a big girl I can look after myself but thanks for the advice. But my songs are all locked up in the safe in my room. I'm the only one who knows the combo. Besides she's already stolen your song and Ryan got it back," said Kelsi

"He probably had some motive," said Gabriella

"He wrote half of it," said Kelsi

Gabriella was astounded at Kelsi's retorts.

"Look Gabs I'm sure you mean well but I know what I'm doing," smiled Kelsi "Now I really do need to go," she added

"Ok just be careful," said Gabriella

"I will be," said Kelsi before she turned and rounded the corner.

"You ok?" asked Ryan

"Yeah I'm fine," said Kelsi as they got to the staff entrance of the dinning room.

"See you later," smiled Ryan

"Yeah your room," said Kelsi

"Your stuff already there?" asked Ryan

Kelsi nodded and Ryan kissed her cheek.

"Bye," she said before she went in.

Meanwhile Gabriella was talking to Troy.

"Keep an eye of Ryan and Kelsi," she whispered

"Why?" asked Troy

"Cuz there were glancing at each other during lunch. I think Ryan might be trying to get Kelsi's song for Sharpay. Kelsi claims Ryan helped write it and Sharpay stole it and Ryan got it back," said Gabriella

"Maybe he did. Without his sister Ryan is an ok guy," said Troy

"Yeah but I don't want to see Kelsi hurt," said Gabriella

"Ok I'll keep a look out," said Troy

"Thank you," said Gabriella kissing him on the cheek.

Meanwhile in the dinning room Ryan and Kelsi were stealing glances once more and Troy Bolton was watching.

Later on Ryan left the dinning room before Kelsi for a change. But walked back to meet her from the staff entrance. Only to find her corned by his ex girlfriend's brother Jonathan Wilson.

"Yo Wilson you harassing staff?" asked Ryan

"Stay out of this Evans she's begging for it been staring at me all night though dinner," sneered Jonathan

"I could get you barred from this club for life hands off now," ordered Ryan

"Like you could beat me," sneered Jonathan

"I could and you know it. Done it before I could do it again," stated Ryan

Just then the three heard voices coming towards the staff entrance.

Jonathan let go of Kelsi who ran to Ryan.

"This isn't over Evans," sneered Jonathan as Troy and Chad exited the building

"One more wrong move and you'll be out," stated Ryan in a low voice

Troy and Chad moved to stand by Ryan and Jonathan fled.

"What's going on?" asked Troy

"He had Kelsi up against the wall," said Ryan glancing up at the girl in his arms

"Looks like you came at the right time," said Chad

Ryan nodded.

"Kels," he whispered

Kelsi looked up at him scared, her brown eyes filled with tears.

"Did he hurt you?" asked Ryan

Kelsi shook her head but the tears brimmed over the edge.

"Oh Kels," murmured Ryan pulling her close

"I wanna go to my room," she whispered

"Would you guys walk back with us to her room. I can't look after her and fend of Wilson at the same time if he appears again," said Ryan glancing at Troy

"Anything for our little sister," smiled Troy

Minutes later the group where back at Kelsi's room and Troy and Chad bid the two good night. Ryan and Kelsi entered Kelsi's room before Ryan turned to Kelsi.

"My room or stay here?" asked Ryan

"Yours," whispered Kelsi shaking.

"Tomorrow do you wanna move into my room?" asked Ryan

Kelsi nodded.

"Grab what you need for tonight. You can put your songs in my safe. I'll change the combo so Shar can't get in," added Ryan

Troy was home well actually he was staying at Gabriella's and he was currently cuddled in bed with her.

"Did you watch Ryan and Kelsi?" asked Gabriella

"Yeah Ryan's not going to hurt her. He's her friend he cares," said Troy

"How do you know?" asked Gabriella

"Because a guest got her when she came outside. Pinned her to the wall when Chad and I came out Ryan had Kelsi in his arms and threatening to have the guy thrown out if he tired something like that again," explained Troy

"Oh mi god. Is Kels ok?" asked Gabriella

"Ryan asked Chad and I to walk him and Kels to her room in case the guy popped out somewhere. He didn't think he could look after Kelsi and fend of the guy if he tired anything. When we left them they went in Kelsi's room she was still wrapped in his arms," said Troy "I think Ryan has Kelsi best interest at heart," smiled Troy

"Ok," said Gabriella still not thoroughly convinced.

"Brie stop worrying and go to sleep," whispered Troy

Gabriella nodded and was soon sound asleep as well as Troy.

Back at Lava Springs Kelsi was moved into Ryan's room. Ryan was going to talk to Fulton in the morning. But she was still shaking, silent tears pouring down her cheeks and bruises starting to form on her wrists.

It took her ages to go to sleep even in Ryan's arms but when she did. Wilson's voice haunted her and images of what had happened filled her mind. She woke Ryan scream at least 5 times in the night. In the morning they were both shattered as they went to see Mr Fulton.

Ryan took over the meeting. His parents there too since when he phoned Fulton to arrange the meeting he said it was over a serious subject and his parents should be there. It was agreed Kelsi was best in Ryan's room. But that her parents needed to be informed and Jonathan would be leaving the club that day whether he wanted to or not.

The Evans parents welcomed Kelsi with open arms happy their son had found someone he wanted to be with. And wanted to share with them if only it was in a better situation. It was agreed Kelsi wasn't to work that day but to stay with Ryan all day and not to go off on her own.

Thus began there day. Ryan and Kelsi spent the morning in the spa. At lunch time, they had lunch on the patio. Gabriella watching them again.

"Gabriella is staring at us again," said Ryan

"What?" asked Kelsi

"She was staring yesterday which is probably why she talked to you," explained Ryan

Kelsi nodded and took a zip of her orange juice and yawned.

"Someone's getting tired," smirked Ryan

"Am not," said Kelsi

"Are too. Come on you still need to move into my room and I think you need a nap," said Ryan

"With you?" asked Kelsi

"Of course," smiled Ryan

The two finished there lunch and headed off to make the move.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	6. Chapter 6

**Mine For The Summer**

**Check out for updates**

'Cause you were mine for the summer  
Now we know it's nearly over  
Feels like snow in September  
But I always will remember  
You were my summer love  
You always will be my summer love

**Chapter 6**

It was 8 am and there was a knock at the door.

"Ryan door," mumbled Kelsi drowsily.

"I heard," yawned Ryan.

"You have to go cuz I didn't sleep till 6," whispered Kelsi, and she slipped into a slumber as Ryan stroked her hair.

The knocks grew more impatient. Pulling on a t-shirt, Ryan made his way to the door and opened it to find Kelsi's father.

"What the hell!" shouted Kelsi's father. "FULTON!"

"Sir, why don't we go inside," suggested Fulton.

Ryan heard whimpering behind him and turned to see Kelsi stirring. She'd only just gotten to sleep. After a few seconds she dropped back into a peaceful sleep and he was able to redirect his attention to the parents in front of him.

"Are you shacking up with my daughter?" asked Kelsi's father.

"No sir," answered Ryan.

"Taking advantage of her after a traumatic event?" asked her father.

"No sir," said Ryan.

"Then why are you my daughter's room in your pyjamas?" thundered her father.

"Because it's our room," said a voice, and everyone turned to look at Kelsi, "I haven't been able to sleep probably without being by Ryan's side since the incident a week ago. I have nightmares if I'm not with him," she added.

"We were in the Bahamas for Cindy's wedding," protested her mother.

"It not where you were - it's the fact that you didn't phone when you found out. For all you knew I could have been raped or hospitalized," ranted Kelsi.

"We only got the message yesterday when we got home and that was at midnight," said her mother.

"Now, where does this young man fit into the equation?" asked her father.

"Ryan? He's my boyfriend. Has been for about 4 weeks. Plus he saved me from a guest that tried to attack me," said Kelsi.

"Well you're coming home now - you're not working anymore so that you can be ready for senior year," said her mother.

"I agree - you need to knuckle down and get your books ready for this last year, no more music nonsense," said her father, "you're going to make a great doctor."

Kelsi groaned, "I'm staying here for the remainder of the summer. I'm safe here and I feel safe here. Plus I'm going to Julliard next year," she said.

"Now Kelsi, let's talk about this," said her father.

"No, I want you to support me in my decisions. Music is my passion as much as yours is saving lives. But that's you, it isn't me," said Kelsi.

"What does your boyfriend think to this?" asked her father.

"He's a choreographer," shrugged Kelsi.

"I'll support your daughter in whatever she wants to do sir. But she does have a talent for piano and composing," he said.

"You think this is going to be a long term relationship?" asked Kelsi's father, leaning against the sofa.

"I hope so sir," said Ryan.

"And where do you want to go to college next year?" her father asked.

"Same hopes as Kelsi sir - Julliard and if I don't get in there, U of A or NYC," said Ryan.

"And I'll be the same," said Kelsi, coming to stand next to Ryan.

"You seem pretty set in your decision," said her father.

"I am," said Kelsi.

Her father nodded and lead his wife out the room, Fulton followed behind and Ryan closed the door after them.

"That went well," yawned Kelsi.

"Come on, you need to go back to sleep," said Ryan.

"What about you?" asked Kelsi.

"I'm going to clean my teeth and then do some reading sat next to you," he smiled, "so go hop into bed I'll be two minutes," he smiled.

However when Ryan came back to bed, Kelsi was already fast asleep and that is how the rest of their morning panned out - Kelsi asleep and Ryan reading comfortably by her side as he watched over her.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	7. Chapter 7

**Mine For The Summer**

**Check out for updates**

'Cause you were mine for the summer  
Now we know it's nearly over  
Feels like snow in September  
But I always will remember  
You were my summer love  
You always will be my summer love

**My beta is currently away so nothing is edited.**

**Chapter 7**

"Am I ever going to get my dog tags and leather band back?" asked Ryan.

"Nope nor your white dress shirt or the clothes I have slept in," giggled Kelsi.

"You going to the baseball game?" asked Ryan.

"Yeah. You?" asked Kelsi.

"I'm not staff," smiled Ryan.

"So I'm sure the other guys won't mind especially if you tell them about your experience," smiled Kelsi. "Besides since you saved me Troy and Chad are ok with you."

"Yeah but nah you go it's your staff game," smiled Ryan.

"I want you to come I want to see you in action," smiled Kelsi.  
"I'll think about it," smiled Ryan, before he shut her up with a kiss.

Later Kelsi was shocked when Ryan came to the baseball field.

"Fulton send you out here to spy?" asked Jason.

"Nah my sister she thinks your going to upstage her talent show," said Ryan.

"Were not doing the talent show. We were before Troy bailed but now whatever," said Chad.

"Whatever?" asked Kelsi.

"What do you mean whatever?" asked Gabriella. "This is our summer. It'll be fun."

Taylor and Martha added their agreements.

"We don't know how to put together a show," said Chad.

"No, but this guy does," said Gabriella, putting her hand on Ryan's shoulder, Kelsi felt her body tense.

"If we have a real director putting it together it could be amazing," said Kelsi, standing next to Ryan.  
"Have the employees ever won?" asked Gabriella.

"No. Fulton deems my sister the winner every year to keep in our parents good graces," sighed Ryan.

"I know what you can Ryan so why not do it for us?" asked Kelsi.

Ryan looked at her and show the challenge in her eyes, he bit his lip and inwardly groaned Kelsi was changeling him and she knew how much he liked a challenge.

"If you want to play ball grab a mitt. You won't get me dancing," said Chad.

"You don't think dancing takes some game?" asked Ryan.

Kelsi saw the challenge in Ryan's eyes.

"You got game?" asked Chad.

"A little," shrugged Ryan.

Kelsi bounced on her toes with a smile and then stopped, worrying that her reaction may have been seen.

Minutes later the games had started and Kelsi got to watch her boy in action and a couple of hours later his team had won.

She watched as Ryan bounded with her other players - her friends. He'd swapped tops with Chad and hats. She pouted for a minute as Gabriella placed her hands on her boyfriend shoulders and happily congratulated him - way to enthusiastically. She listened as he talked to Chad about his experience in baseball.

For a second Ryan caught Kelsi's eye and smiled at her, she smiled back but then yawned so he signalled five minutes.

It had only be a few weeks but she loved this boy.

Kelsi started saying her goodbyes and set of back to Lava Springs.

"Should Kelsi be walking on her own?" asked Chad.

Ryan's head snapped up and he saw his girlfriend disappear out of view.

"No," he muttered. "Bye." he added as he took off after her.

"She'll be fine," said Gabriella, as she watched Ryan disappear.

Kelsi was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't notice Ryan was next her until he tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped and let out a brief scream before realizing it was him and pushing him away.

"Ryan!" she scolded.

"Sorry," said Ryan.

"You didn't have to come after me you could of stayed," said Kelsi.

"I'm ok," said Ryan. "I wanted to."

"You were amazing out there," smiled Kelsi.

"Thanks," said Ryan. "Now what made you take of so fast?"

"I'm just tired," said Kelsi.

Ryan nodded and wrapped his arm around Kelsi as they headed towards there room.

The next day the other wildcats invited Ryan to hang out with them and to Kelsi's disappointment Ryan spent the whole time with Gabriella, laughing and genuinely having a good time.

"He's probably still with her now," Kelsi thought, as she walked around the resort. "Probably hasn't noticed I've gone."

However he had and he was getting worried, he had seen her walk of to take a phone call half an hour ago and she hadn't returned. He hoped her parents were pulling her out of Lava Springs. I mean they had two weeks left.

Meanwhile other member of the group was disappointed that Kelsi had gone - Jason. He had just worked up the courage to ask her out.

When another fifteen minutes went by and there was no sign of Kelsi, Ryan got up to excuse himself when the girl in question walked round the corner. However there was something a miss, she looked sad, she'd been crying and as her eyes locked with his her legs gave out and she was on the floor. Everyone started to stand up as they saw her fall but before they were even halfway up Ryan was there. He had seen her legs wobble as they had locked eyes.

"Kels," he whispered. "What happened?"

Kelsi looked up and him shook her head, fresh tears brimming in her eyes.

Ryan stepped forward, sat down and pulled her into him allowing him to comfort her.

"My Gran she's gone," whispered Kelsi.

"Oh Kels," whispered Ryan, wrapping his arms tightly around her.

The group watched in silence as Ryan scooped Kelsi up and headed towards the main building of the resort.

"Where's he taking her?" asked Jason.

"Probably to her room," said Chad. "She'll be ok with Ryan."

Jason didn't look to sure.

"Trust me dude he has Kels best interests at heart," said Chad.

So they all settled down and started talking again.

"Did you hear about the employee who almost got corned7 by a member?" asked Taylor.

Everyone bar Chad and Gabriella shook there heads.

"Do you know something?" asked Taylor.

"It was Kelsi which is how I know Ryan has her best interests at heart. Hoops and I came out the staff entrance to find Ryan telling this guy if he'd have if throw out if it tired something like that again and I heard the guy saying like you could beat me and Ryan said I could and you know it. I've done it before and I'll do it again. He cares for Kelsi. She'll be ok with him," said Chad.

"So what's going on with them?" asked Taylor.

"Their probably just close friends I mean she's friends with us but were not really that close with her are we?" asked Gabriella.

"No we don't talk openly about everything," said Taylor.

"So who knows what's going on with them," said Gabriella.

Over in room 1221 with the couple in question Kelsi was still sobbing as she drifted to sleep in Ryan's arms.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	8. Chapter 8

**Mine For The Summer**

**Check out for updates**

'Cause you were mine for the summer  
Now we know it's nearly over  
Feels like snow in September  
But I always will remember  
You were my summer love  
You always will be my summer love

**My beta is currently away so nothing is edited.**

**Chapter 8**

It has been five days since Kelsi's Gran had passed away and in those four days Kelsi has barley left Ryan's side, this closeness has concerned the gang, Jason in particular as he was worried about Kelsi and Ryan's intentions.

At this moment in time Kelsi and Ryan were in the music room perfecting one of her compositions. However Jason was looking for Kelsi and so was Sharpay.

Sharpay wanted the duet Kelsi had composed for Troy and Gabriella, no matter what it took and she knew Jason had a thing for Kelsi, so if she could get Kelsi to go find him for five minutes she could steal the duet, she didn't count on one thing though - her brother.

"Kelsi," said Sharpay, as she entered the music room excepting to find her alones. "That duet for Troy and Gabriella I want it."

"No," said Kelsi.

"Excuse me you work for me," sneered Sharpay.

"Shar she said no," said Ryan.

Sharpay looked up to see her brother.

"Fine," said Sharpay. "Oh and Kelsi, Jason's looking for you."

With that last comment Sharpay walked out. The music room was quiet until Ryan and Kelsi could no longer hear Sharpay's shoes tapping along the wooden floorboards of the hallway.

"What could Jason want?" asked Kelsi.

"You," answered Ryan.

"Huh?" asked Kelsi.

"He likes you Kelsi," said Ryan.

"Oh. Well too bad I don't like him," smiled Kelsi.

"Who do you like?" smiled Ryan, already knowing the answer.

"No one," shrugged Kelsi, a small mischievous smile on her face.

"Oh really?" asked Ryan.

"Really," said Kelsi seriously.

"Oh," said Ryan, deadpanned and slightly sad.

"I can't like you anymore because I don't like you," said Kelsi, before she looked up at him shyly and whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too," whispered Ryan, before capturing her lips with his.

**Minutes later.**

"You need to go turn down Jason," whispered Ryan, resting his forehead against hers.

"Do I?" asked Kelsi.

Ryan shoot her a quizzical look.

"I don't want to move," she whispered.

Ryan grinned and captured her lips once more.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	9. Chapter 9

**Mine For The Summer**

**Check out for updates**

'Cause you were mine for the summer  
Now we know it's nearly over  
Feels like snow in September  
But I always will remember  
You were my summer love  
You always will be my summer love

**My beta is currently away so nothing is edited.**

**Chapter 9**

"Kelsi did you talk to Jason?" asked Sharpay, as she walked past.

"Why would you be talking to Jason?" asked Taylor

"Sharpay seems to be under the impression that Jason likes me," said Kelsi. "So she keeps trying to get me to go to talk to him but really she wants my music."

"Jason does like you," said Taylor.

"Oh," mumbled Kelsi.

"Do you like him?" asked Gabriella.

"No," said Kelsi, firmly shaking her head.

A couple hours later Sharpay had noticed that Kelsi and Ryan were spending a lot of time together and that was something she needed to stop, she couldn't have HER composer falling for her brother. She needed Kelsi to write her songs.

Now she knew Kelsi was staying in Lava Springs however she also knew that Kelsi had no safe and was entrusting Ryan with her songs. With Ryan being her brother, Sharpay knew she could get them off him, or get the key to his room. After that all she needed to do was get Sasha Wilson back on site to distract Ryan. It was a win win situation - for Sharpay of course. She would get her parents to allow the Wilson's back on site and Sasha to lure Ryan away from Kelsi. Now where was Troy, they needed to go through their song.

As Sharpay walked off, Kelsi and Ryan rounded the corner they had stopped behind when they had seen Sharpay.

"Your sister is up to something," said Kelsi.

"She wants your songs," said Ryan.

"Well in a week I won't work here anymore so she can't get them," smiled Kelsi.

"Not being mean or anything but do know you have to stand up to her once you don't work here," smiled Ryan.

"I'm not going be here," sighed Kelsi.

"What?" asked Ryan.

"I've been trying to think of a way to tell you after the talent show at the end of the week, my parents are going on holiday I have to go with them," sighed Kelsi.

"They do know they could have a week and a half all expenses paid holiday here don't they?" asked Ryan.

"Yes I told them and they were all but Kelsi we've had this holiday booked for two hours," grumbled Kelsi. "Plus it's too expensive for me not go. We're going to Pittsburgh for god sakes, They have business I get to see my grandparents for five days."

"Five days so when you come back you could come see me?" asked Ryan, hopefully.

Kelsi shook her head. "I have to get ready for school, get books supplies ready etc." "I will have no life."

"So we have a week?" asked Ryan.

Kelsi nodded.

"We'd best make the most of it then," smiled Ryan.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	10. Chapter 10

**Mine For The Summer**

**Check out for updates**

'Cause you were mine for the summer  
Now we know it's nearly over  
Feels like snow in September  
But I always will remember  
You were my summer love  
You always will be my summer love

**My beta is currently away so nothing is edited.**

**Chapter 10**

"Hey Kelsi can I talk to you?" asked Jason.

Kelsi glanced at Ryan, who nodded and then Kelsi looked back to Jason and nodded.

Minutes they were out of ear shot but sight of Ryan.

"Do you have to ask his permission to do things now?" asked Jason.

"No," replied Kelsi.

"Then why did you look at him when I ask you to talk?" asked Jason.

"Because I'm spending time with him and I didn't know if it was ok to walk off and leave him," replied Kelsi defensively, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Go out with me?" asked Jason.

"Jason -"

"I really like you Kelsi," said Jason, cutting her off.

"Jason I -"

But once again she was cut of when Jason pressed his mouth to hers - rather forcefully. With the all the might she could muster, she pushed him away.

"Jason I don't like you like that," she said.

"Do you like Evans? Are you seeing him? Is he making you spend time with him?" asked Jason.

"I am willingly spending time with him because he is my friend. As to whether I like him or I am seeing him that is none of your business," Kelsi informed him coolly.

With that she turned on her heel and walked off, she walked past Ryan and as she rounded the corner broke into a run, with Ryan running after her. He found her leant against their room door.

"Forgot you had the key," she mumbled.

"Why'd you take off?" asked Ryan.

"He kissed me I need to clean my teeth," gambled Kelsi.

"He did what?" asked Ryan, his fists curling together.  
"Ryan drop it. I really need to clean my teeth. What happened to our room?" asked Kelsi.

Their room had been ransacked. They looked at each other.

"Sharpay," they said.

And in her room Sharpay was seething, she couldn't find Kelsi songs in Ryan's room she couldn't even get into his safe - he changed the combo. Which meant the songs were in there and he really liked Kelsi. Too bad their happy ever after was about to be ruined or so Sharpay thought.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	11. Chapter 11

**Mine For The Summer**

**Check out for updates**

'Cause you were mine for the summer  
Now we know it's nearly over  
Feels like snow in September  
But I always will remember  
You were my summer love  
You always will be my summer love

**My beta is currently away so nothing is edited.**

**Chapter 11**

"Hello sweetie did you miss me?" asked a voice, as Kelsi walked out of the staff entrance two days before her last shift.

She froze, she knew that voice, everything inside her was screaming at her to run back inside but she was frozen on the spot.

She turned to run back inside but was forced against the wall.

Across the other side of the club Troy was running, running to find Ryan who was laughing with Taylor, Gabriella and Chad.

"Evans," he shouted, once he got close.

"What?" asked Ryan.

"That guy," panted Troy. "That guy who corned Kels. He's back saw him heading towards the staff entrance."

Ryan took off running.

"Wow he can really run," said Troy.

"Must be all the baseball," commented Chad.

Troy and Chad looked each other for a second and then took of after Ryan, seconds later their girls were behind them.

"Wilson!" thundered Ryan, as he approached the staff entrance.

"Wondering when you would show up," sneered Wilson turning to Ryan.

But that was the wrong move because as he turned, he loosened his grip on Kelsi, she snuck a hand out of his grasps and drew her hand back. When he turned his head back to her, she ploughed it straight into his face.

"You bitch!" he exploded, as he jumped back clutching his face.

Kelsi turned and ran to Ryan, but was tripped by Wilson and he dragged her back to him.

"I like a girl who fights back," he hissed, in her ear.

Kelsi looked at Ryan in fright.

"Your not going to hit me are you Evans? You might hit this poor girl," sneered Wilson.

"I'm going to ask you once nicely Wilson get your filthy hands of my girlfriend," said Ryan, in a low voice.

"Your girlfriend. Well this make it even better," smirked Wilson, as he kissed Kelsi's neck.

She wiggled and kicked back at him, landing a lucky kick to his groin which sent him down. Giving Kelsi enough time to get behind Ryan, Wilson lunged at Ryan just as Troy and Chad got to them with the girls not far behind. The two boys grabbed Kelsi out of the way, as Ryan swiftly turned out of the way allowing Wilson to landed on the floor. He stood up, Ryan turned his face like thunder, he drew he arm back and let it snap forward.

"You broke my nose," spluttered Wilson.

"And Kelsi probably broke your cheek. Let's stop meeting like this," whispered Ryan. "If you come after my girl again I will not hesitate to get the authorities on you."

Wilson nodded.

"Who let you back on site?" asked Ryan.

"Your sister," said Wilson, before he ran off.

Ryan turned to look at Kelsi who was fighting Troy and Chad's grip on her. Ryan nodded to them and Kelsi shot forwarded into his arms.

"You have a good arm Evans," commented Chad. Taylor smacked the back of his head. "OW violence woman."

"Shh," said Taylor, motioning towards Ryan and Kelsi whose eyes were locked together.

"Thank you," whispered Kelsi.

"No problem," whispered Ryan, out of the corner of his eye he saw the other's leave.

He turned his head and saw the coast was clear so he leaned down to kiss his beautiful girlfriend.

"Let's go get you cleaned up," said Ryan.

Kelsi nodded.

They headed back to their room, making a stop at security to alert them of Wilson's presence. Then they carried on towards their room but were stopped on the way by the another Wilson.

"Hey Ryan," she flirted.

"Sasha I don't believe you've meant my girlfriend Kelsi," smiled Ryan."  
"Girlfriend," spluttered Sasha. "But Sharpay said you were interested in me."  
"Sharpay doesn't know and I'd prefer it was kept that way," said Ryan. "Oh and if you see your brother remind him I can make sure he'll never work in America again if he lays another a finger on Kelsi again."

Sasha stood there and nodded as Kelsi and Ryan headed into there room to clean up.

"Kels what did he do?" asked Ryan. "Did he?"

"No, he didn't. He touched me. He wouldn't stop touching me and kissing me and my neck," said Kelsi.

"How's your hand that was some punch?" smiled Ryan.

"Sore but it felt good," smiled Kelsi, leaning against him.

"Least I know you can defended yourself if I'm not around," smiled Ryan. "Babe you need to lean back I need to clean up these scratches.

"I can do them," said Kelsi. "Don't you need to go and confront your sister?"

"That can wait your more important," smiled Ryan.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield.


	12. Chapter 12

**Mine For The Summer**

**Check out for updates**

'Cause you were mine for the summer  
Now we know it's nearly over  
Feels like snow in September  
But I always will remember  
You were my summer love  
You always will be my summer love

**My beta is currently away so nothing is edited.**

**Chapter 12**

The next day Kelsi was free to spend as she please, due to the incident with Jonathan and because they loved her so much Mr and Mrs Evans released her early from her duties allowing to spend her last two days with Ryan and her friends.

"Kelsi!" shouted Sharpay. "You turned down Jason."  
"What's it got to do with you?" asked Kelsi.

Sharpay's mouth dropped open with shock - the midget was standing up for herself.

"He likes you," said Sharpay.

"I don't like him," shrugged Kelsi.

"I want that song," said Sharpay.

"I don't work for you," said Kelsi coolly.

"You do until tomorrow night," stated Sharpay.

"The board released me early because of the incident yesterday. I'm free to spend my last two days here as I please," smiled Kelsi.

"What incident?" asked Sharpay.

"The incident caused by your actions sis," said Ryan, stepping forward.

"What actions?" asked Sharpay.

"Letting Jonathan Wilson back on site when he was kicked off for assaulting a staff member," said Ryan.  
"He told me it was all a big misunderstanding," said Sharpay.

"Well it wasn't because he did it last night," said Ryan.

"Who?" asked Sharpay.

"Kelsi," whispered Ryan.

"I didn't know. Anyway who cares. Did Sasha find you?" asked Sharpay.

"You endangered Kelsi's well being. She was a employee and is a wildcat," shouted Ryan.

"Your standing up for them since when?" asked Sharpay.

"Since I became one of them," said Ryan. "We look after each other Sharpay."

Sharpay winkled her nose and stormed off.

Kelsi grinned and wrapped her arms around Ryan despite the company they shared.

"You finally did it," she whispered.

"So did you," smiled Ryan.

"Kiss me," she whispered.

"Your friends," he whispered.

"Your friends too. I don't care," she smiled.

With a grin Ryan lowered his lips to hers and the wildcats let out a howl. The only wildcat not there - Jason.

It was the terrific end to a terrific summer. If only the summer didn't have to end so soon.

"I'm gunna miss you," whispered Ryan, as Kelsi left the next morning.

"I know I'm gunna miss you too but I'll see you when we get back to school," smiled Kelsi.

"Music room?" asked Ryan, giving her a hug.

"Seven. First on September. I'll bring the tea," smiled Kelsi.

"See you then," said Ryan.

"I'm coming back wildcat," smiled Kelsi, as she got in her parents car.

"You'd better," smiled Ryan.

The End

Review Please

Sequel - Longer Than Summer, coming as soon as I have finished the first chapter.

Gabriella Somerfield


End file.
